User blog:Wachowman/Parody 3, Night Vs Sierra (Adam Vs Eve)
Hmm...no big news today :3 just enjoy this battle Parody, but I don't know of there will be more battle parodies or if all my song from now are just gunna be Normal Parodies, I not sure, but I did have a few Ideas. Now on with the battle! NOTE (viewer discretion is advised) (Also, the gender rolls are switched) (ALSO, ANY USER MENTIONED IN THIS BATTLE, PLEASE TAKE NO OFFENCE TO WHAT IS SAID) Parody Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU8MKiGrQZM EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NIGHTHAWK VS SIERRA BEGIN! Night This battles gunna end like every argument does, With me Touching your ass, and you giving me a rub. I'm NightHawk Mother Fucker, ill tell ya what I do, Go to your House, Kick people out, so I can butt-Fuck you. I know how you like to think you're so Beautiful, But you act like shit, and look like GlabertGirl. I'm clean, while you and Boyfriend ZdawgFire, Daily go to his house, to do some Dawgy style. You're as sharp as my Dick, that gets rubbed on your lips, So go ahead, get mad, You always get pissed. Like At Wachow, At Four4, At Meatholl, you dumb Bitch, It's not Wife Abuse, but imma make sure you get Kicked. Sierra My life was fine! Til you had to come along and wreck it, Could you please stop complaining about Admin for 10 Seconds? You always get mad, but never get what you want, "Demote Meat, Demote Piet, Demote Ynkr, Demote Scraw." Well you're just a mess, In a Wiki like this, You take 3 hours to cum, cause you have a small dick. You needa Ban someone for this, You needa Someone for that, Got an emote that says,"Get the fuck outta chat"? When your not in chat, it's great, nobodies Fightin', But then you come back and remind us all of a certain Demon. This ain't your wiki Hawky, don't treat it like it belong to you, You wanna take that in? Cause you know it's the truth. Night Don't. Even. Bring up Admin, I'm the only one here who doesn't misuse their Kick button. One finger in you and you start screaming HashTag YOLO, Pfft, fuck my fingers, Get yourself a dildo. You want alone time, have it, in fact, Lick your own Pussy, and fuck your own ass. My Dick aint the only dick you've got so far, Now I know how much of a slut you are. (Take no offence, Seriosuly please don't) Sierra I wasn't listening, were you still flapping your lips, Yo, I was just thinking NightHawk as a I really tiny birds Dick. But, Hawk, I just don't know what your problem is, All I know is that you're acting like a womanly bitch. Night Uhg...I'm sorry Sierra Uhg...Im sorry too Night Alright, sweet (They are about to kiss, but then they see Flare in the distance.) Flare Oh, er, don't mind me, continue on I'll just Watch :3 WHO WON WHOS NEXT There's no decition for this is a Parody :3 Song End Ok, I hope everyone Enjoyed and Hopefully No one gets pissed off :3, but seriously, nothing in here is meant to take offence, so please don't hate me for it or I will cry nao ;-; What Parody do you want to see next? Eye Of The Doctor, Focuses on Coupe, (Eye of the Tiger) Party in the ERB (wiki), Focuses on Piet, (Party in the USA) Category:Blog posts